Toxic
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Sequel to "Scars." Amethyst gets into an accident, receiving acid powers, but they have a consequence. And the consequence will spread madness into Beach City. Can the Crystal Gems stop Amethyst from her craziness, or is the city going to spiral into madness?
1. Chapter 1: Acid Burns

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Date Originated: 7/17/14

Genre: Suspense/ Drama

**PLOT:** _Second installment of the "Crystal Gems" saga. Sequel to "Scars." Amethyst gets into an accident, receiving acid powers. She began to think she can play around, have fun, but what happens when you harm you friend? What happens when you….loose control?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Acid Burns<strong>

The Crystal Gems start any other mission just as simple, but this one left another scar on the team. It has been several months ever since Pearl has got her electrical scars. Lately, she has better control of her powers and has been using them for good instead of evil. The Gems have also stripped MoonStone out of Steven's body and dispose of him(most likely bubbling him away).

However, today, on a chilly December night, everything once again turned south for the Crystal Gems.

The Crystal Gems were fighting against an abnormal creature filled with acid. It was skeletal, has tentacles, and its jaws are filled with acid. It was destructive, ruthless, and deadly.

Mostly, the Gems have been keeping on top of this monster, as if it is very dangerous and life-threatening. Garnet swiftly dodged, kicking and delivering nasty punches at the acid creature. Pearl launched a spear and used her electrical powers to fend off this evil thing. Steven slings his shield at the creature, and Amethyst slashed with her whip.

The battle was tense, but the Gems never gotten down without a fight. The battle was coming down to a close, but then…..something happened.

As Garnet rapidly punched the acid monster into oblivion, the other Gems helped as much as they can to stop this being. After a few punches, piercings, and rough fighting, another gruesome thing occurred.

The creature began bubbling, as if it's about to explode.

"Watch out!" Garnet exclaimed in caution, rushing off to shelter.

As the others ran off, Amethyst stayed behind.

"Uhhhhh….you guys?" she said, curious as to why her friends ran off, "Why are you running off for-"

BAM!

"AMETHYST!" Garnet, Pearl, and Steven shouted in worry and shock.

The acid from the creature splattered all over Amethyst.

Amethyst, feeling the substance all over her, screamed and cried in pain, wailing for help. The others zoomed towards her, trying to wash out the acid from Amethyst's body with water.

Garnet examined Amethyst closely. She can see that oddly, there were no scars on the purple Gem's body. She can see the acid is being absorbed into Amethyst. When Amethyst slowly opened her eyes, they were toxic green, the same color as the acid, and that her gemstone has a criss-crossed, jagged line in the middle.

"Ugh guys, what happened?" she questioned, standing up and looking around, "I feel energized, where did that monster go?"

"It….exploded," Pearl replied, raising a brow at Amethyst's behavior.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" Steven questioned, still worried about his friend.

"Okay? OKAY!?" Amethyst asked excitedly, "Steven, I'm fantastic! I feel as if I can take on any-woah!"

Suddenly, acid burst out of her palms, causing the others to duck. The acid blast into the wall of the place, causing a hole. Garnet inspected this, finally figuring it out.

"When that acid absorbed into your body," she explained, "You got _acid _powers."

Amethyst's eyes lit up happily, beaming.

"Really? Does that mean I'll be stronger and more powerful than you guys?"

Garnet sighed sharply, eyeing Amethyst suspiciously.

"_I don't know….I just don't know_."

* * *

><p>Finally, Happy New Years everybody! Here is chapter one of "Toxic!" I hope I did it well with a thrilling first chapter. More will come, and it will be really edgy and interesting. I hope you all enjoy and have a great holiday!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: New Powers Equals More Fun

Toxic

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody! I'm back home in Florida, and it means I can update! Sadly, I'm back to school this coming Tuesday, oh well. I will at least try to entertain you guys with these new chapters. Speaking of chapters, this one is quite a treat. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Powers Equals More Fun<strong>

Once Amethyst received her new powers, Garnet has been attempting to train with Amethyst to make the toxic Gem control her powers. The vermilion Gem feared that this might go wrong again just like with Pearl. She has dread in her heart, as she knew she can't be in denial of this. She had to do this, for Amethyst.

Garnet threw the first punch at Amethyst, but Amethyst ducked out of the way. Garnet flung her arm forward, another punch. Amethyst swiftly moves out of the way, besting Garnet in defense. Garnet had to admit; she did wonderful at this.

She smiled at Amethyst.

"Excellent job, Amethyst, now," she stated, her expression shifts serious as she summoned her gauntlets, "Try me _with _your powers."

Amethyst nods. She felt an odd sensation for whenever she tries to develop her acid powers. As she aimed for her whip, she found it to be covered in toxic waste. Of course, she loved it.

"Woah! She shouted in amazement, her reptilian green eyes glitter in awe, "This is SO cool!"

"C'mon Amethyst," Garnet told her, "Give me your best shot."

Amethyst grinned. Oh boy, this would be fun. What fun indeed. She cracked her whip, as it stretched far towards Garnet. Garnet leap in the air, and kicked Amethyst on the back. As she came in for a whack, she felt something wrap around her gauntlets…._Amethyst's whip_. Amethyst pulled her whip, making Garnet collapse onto the ground. Watching in shock, Amethyst dispersed her weapon and ran over to her fallen leader.

"G…..G? Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

Garnet slowly gets back on her feet, rubbing her head. Images flashed into her mind, recalling some memories. Memories of what Pearl did when she got scarred and went insane.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pearl, we wish the best for you. We know of your past and your accident. Trust us, we're only here to make Beach City safe and the world. But, we could at least help each other."<em>

_Pearl threw her head back and laughed loudly. She seemed to make Steven and Amethyst terrified of her, yet Garnet was only caught off guard._

"_Help? HELP!?" Pearl snapped angrily, "You guys didn't help me, you scarred me! Nobody likes me anymore!"_

_She began to walk away as her rage and sobs combined, feeling great betrayal._

"_You're acting crazy!" Amethyst yelled, "Now stop these lies!"_

"_Lies?" Pearl repeated with a laugh, "LIES? No, that is the truth. And furthermore, I'm leaving. I'm running away, never to be seen again…..unless you want me to be your enemy."_

_As a final result, she walked off without saying another word._

* * *

><p>"Garnet! Garnet? GARNET!"<p>

Garnet snapped out of her trance, out of her flashback. She gazed at Amethyst, who was confused.

"G….you alright?" Amethyst questioned, "You took quite a fall."

Garnet moaned, steadying herself as she stand. She rubbed her temples, soothing them.

"I'm…..I'm fine," she told Amethyst, "Just…..just going through-"

"Are you still having flashbacks about Pearl when she first got her powers?" Amethyst interrupted in a skeptic tone, "'Cuz I know you've been having problems, G."

Garnet takes a heavy sigh, nodding.

"Yes," she retorted calmly, "These flashbacks won't stop. I….I think I might be afraid that you might do what Pearl did."

Amethyst shrugged, seeing how nervous and unnerved her friend has become. She didn't expect Garnet to also be affected tremendously other than Steven after the incident with Pearl.

"Don't be scared, G," she assured her with a hyperactive grin, "I'm perfectly fine, with a _perfect_ smile on my face!"

Garnet nodded with an uneasy grin.

"….Riiiiiiiight."

"Well, I gotta go now, gotta check the city," Amethyst proclaimed, walking out of Garnet's room, "See ya, G."

_Garnet was left in her room, delved into her own thoughts_.

* * *

><p>Whoa, that surely was something, huh? And yes, I did wanted to show a little flashback, to reflect on what happened in "Scars" and what's going to happen here. Plus, you guys deserved one little flashback. Anyway, please read and review! Feedback is always appreciated!<p>

If you think chapter 2 was a doozy, what til you read chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Wild & Too Much Fun

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey-O everybody! This chapter is not much of action-y, but sure leave a good excitement in you. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wild &amp; Too Much Fun<strong>

Amethyst is trailing among the streets of Beach City, excited to have some fun there. She can't wait to go to the Funland arcade and stuff like that.

Trekking downtown, she was alerted by a loud roar, followed by the echoing sound of demolished buildings. Intrigued by it, she quickly followed it. She was in awe to find a crystal monster right near the carnival.

Oh yeah, she's going to have _so_ much fun.

With a violet glow, she aimed for her whip, but instead came out a string of acid flowing from her gem and hovering over her hand. Smirking at this, she can find this to be a great way to take down any monster.

With a grin of satisfaction, she soared her acid onto the crystalline spider, making it squirm and screech in pain. She did it again, yet this time, more violent. Hearing the creature scream in agony somehow makes her so…_happy_.

Snickering, she saw the monster poof into a white mist, and its gem lied there, covered in acid as it crumbles apart. As she was in her own little world, she then realized how much destruction she has caused.

Staring at the demolished ferris wheel in front of her, and the smoke that trails along with it. Luckily every citizen was safe.

Amethyst stared in shock, walking away from the scene just so Mr. Smiley won't catch her. Walking across the carnival, she can find out how much damaged she has done. She doesn't get how so many people can be mad at her. It was _just_ an accident, right?

She _didn't _care. She didn't care about what other people think about her. Sure, she caused a lot of destruction, but who cares? She would say, she would even scream at those citizens that she didn't care. She doesn't mind it. She had fun while it lasted.

In fact, she wanted to have more fun. She wanted more satisfaction. More drama. She wanted it _all_. She wouldn't really care, she wouldn't think twice about how the citizens will react.

A grin spread across her face. She has a perfect way to getting this show on the road. With a chuckle, she walked further downtown.

"_Aw yeah, let's get this party started."_

* * *

><p>Well, that surely was something. It seems that Ame's really changing, huh? But, that won't be the last of it. The next chapter will be intense, so watch out. Read and review! Feedback is always appreciated, makes the readers like us happy, am I right?<p>

Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Horrifying Satisfaction

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey-O kiddies! It's your good ol' friend here, SW! Anywho, I managed to get this chapter done. To be honest, I written the entire story before, twice actually, but I wanted to rewrite it to make it even more exciting than "Scars," making a better sequel. And yes, I did see the new episode, so awesome and it did gave me inspiration for doing my upcoming story "_The Stars Above_" which starts after my Ruby story.

This chapter is going to be very intense, well not very, but intense enough. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Horrifying Satisfaction<strong>

Amethyst's transformation has left strange anxiety towards Steven, Pearl, and Garnet. With Steven being unnerved, Pearl being anxious, and Garnet being paranoid, they have no idea what is to come of Amethyst.

Pearl and Garnet went around the city to further investigate where Amethyst can be. Pearl remembers the time where she went insane, but that was the cause of Nebula and MoonStone. Garnet, however, felt the peculiar energy in the surrounding area at….the Funland carnival.

It was one place where Amethyst and Steven(along with other citizens)have loads of fun, but as they were trekking further, the carnival was completely still.

Nothing can be heard except for the buffeting winds whistling in the air. The Ferris wheel was disintegrated by acid, the arcade was shut down, and every ride that was there has no activity.

Everything stood still, and silent.

"Where is she?" Pearl questioned, agitated by the eerie silence.

Garnet placed her hands on her hips, observing the carnival. The tension she felt, the energy she felt, was unimaginable. She studied everything in check, but she can _still_ feel Amethyst's presence.

Slowly, she can hear the sound of a building demolishing, about to collapse.

"**MOVE**!" she yelled, pushing Pearl to the right, and right then and there, she came face to face with the building.

Summoning her gauntlets and increasing them in size, she gripped onto the edges of the skyscraper, and she leaped in the air.

Spinning around to achieve more velocity, she tossed the tower right at her target…_Amethyst_.

Amethyst turned the building to ash by her powers. Her eyes locked onto Garnet's steely gaze, and a grin plastered onto her lips.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy G," she stated, "How's it going? Did you enjoy the view?"

Garnet remained silent, jumping upwards again and gripping Amethyst by the neck hold as they were confronting each other on top of yet another tower. She felt anger, sweet, sour, spicy anger.

"_You_ tell me," she retorted coldly, "You caused this madness, Amethyst. Why?"

Amethyst cackled at her question, clearly infuriating her leader even further.

"Well, I just want to see the looks on your faces, hahaha! Especially you G, you looked pissed!"

Garnet tightened the grip, her glare shifted to a harsh scowl.

"_What _does it look like!?"

Amethyst had her right where she wanted her. With a snicker, she stripped acid from her gem, forming her whip. She cracked it as it wrapped itself around Garnet's gauntlets. With enough pressure, the gauntlets break and shatter. The remnants of it melted by Amethyst's juicy acid.

Garnet agape, bewildered as she glanced at her broken weapons. Amethyst then swings her whip with a jerk, tossing the vermilion Gem off of the skyscraper.

She disappeared into the dark shadows of the night, gone.

Garnet collided against the concrete pavement, forming a crater by her fall. She slowly pushed herself up, being battered and bruised. Behind her cracked mirrored shades, her eyes narrowed at the sight of Amethyst escaping.

Pearl dashed towards her side, obviously transfixed.

"Garnet!" she called out in empathy and fear, "Are you alright? Where's Amethyst?"

Garnet didn't take her gaze off of the shadows, she growled darkly.

"_She escaped._"

* * *

><p>Man, what a chapter. An intense one too, now that you guys know what's really going on in the story. I admit, I am having fun with this character dynamic, such drama. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember, feedback is always appreciated, makes us writers proud!<p>

Chapter 5 is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody, I managed to get yet another chapter, so kudos to that. There's not much in this chapter, more of a build up chapter or something like that. Mainly a chapter of how the Gems felt through Amethyst's betrayal. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Betrayal<strong>

She stared at the navy blue sky, observing the ominous yet sleepy town in front of her. Today was her night patrol, a night patrol among Beach City. Of course, it was unnatural for her to do so, but Amethyst's betrayal left a solid scar on her. The vermilion Gem can only sit on top of a skyscraper, studying the city.

Garnet can spot anything from here. Just about anything. She knew that of Amethyst's betrayal, she and Pearl are going to explain this to Steven. To explain of the eradication from yesterday.

The Crystal Gem clenched her fists and grits her teeth.

"I won't let her escape from me this time."

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks ever since Amethyst escaped. Garnet and Pearl have no signs of her bidding. Of telling Greg the problem was a stretch, as he never expected this to happen.<p>

"Everyone evacuated the carnival yesterday," Greg noted, rubbing his arms in a nervous gesture, "It was Amethyst who demolished it."

Pearl takes a shaky sigh, and Garnet grunted negatively.

"We're going to have to tell Steven," Greg insisted, "But, please. We don't need him to get involved with this magic stuff, right?"

Garnet can only nod her head. It made her stomach turn to ice as her own intellectual image of Steven being injured by Amethyst flickered on in her head. She refused to get the young Gem in danger.

"Garnet?" Pearl questioned worriedly, glancing at her leader's face which is scrunching up in grimace, "Garnet, are you alright?"

Garnet takes sharp, slow breaths. Her gaze focused on Pearl and Greg.

"I'm fine," she replied, her stoic tone loosing its touch, "We can't let Steven in danger. Amethyst's powers are sulfuric acid, the properties of it are able to dissolve steel and even things organic, such as humans. Which means he has to stay away from Amethyst."

Pearl and Greg exchange determined glances, nodding.

"…But, I'll take care of Amethyst," Garnet darkly stated.

* * *

><p>Steven sat on his head as he watched television, his mind drawled and skimmed about Amethyst. He missed her joyful, spunky attitude. When she left, he has been wondering just where, where she can be.<p>

His boredom has been uplifted as Garnet and Pearl stepped inside of the house, both seem nervous and somewhat agitated.

"Hey guys!" he shouted joyfully, running towards them. His wide grin vanished into a frown as soon as he found that Amethyst wasn't there.

"Where…..where's Amethyst?" he asked morosely and dejectedly.

Pearl takes a heavy sigh, prowling and kneeling down to Steven's size. Her cerulean eyes locked onto his sorrowful coal ones.

"Steven," she explained in a soft, gentle tone yet it oozed with pure shame, "Listen, sweetie. You know who caused all of that subjugation two weeks ago?"

Steven shook his head innocently, only causing Pearl's heart to sank deeply and Garnet's heartbeat to fasten. At first, he thought it was the acid monster, but it imploded. The youngest Gem has no idea, and he is not going to like the answer.

"No," he replied naively, "Who?"

Pearl bit her fingernails and chipped on them frantically. Garnet, finding the courage to speak, approached Steven, her shadow towering over the Quartz Gem.

"_Amethyst _caused it," Garnet answered bluntly and flatly.

Steven's expression tremendously changed from clueless ness to rubberneck and ogle.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" he exclaimed sprucely, "But-but-but how? But why? WHY would Amethyst do such a thing and put many lives in danger!?"

Garnet stomped her foot in aggravation and frustration, still having negative emotions flow through her surpassingly. Pearl jolted, wrapping her arms around Steven's shoulders as Steven felt her heart thump by their leader's anger.

"It's something within that sulfuric acid," Pearl mustered, "It…..messed up her mind, making her go insane."

"The toxic must of gave her a sense of euphoria," Garnet added, scratching her chin as she cogitated, "The power given to her was intoxicating, addicting. That's why she acts so cheery from when she first had her powers. Ironic considering her gemstone can possibly be immune from toxic waste."

Steven glanced at them with pleading eyes.

"We…..we can fix her, right?" he demanded.

Pearl gulped, feeling tears well up in her eyes and Garnet showed a grim look on her face. Steven isn't going to like this.

"We are not sure," Garnet told him stoically, "But, you have to stay out of this battle this time."

"What!? Why!?" Steven interrogated in shock, "But….I-I defeated Moon-"

"We know," Pearl interrupted somberly, "We know you defeated MoonStone when I was slipping into madness, but….Steven….we don't want you in danger. Promise us that you will stay safe."

Garnet placed her hand onto Steven's shoulder.

"You're a Crystal Gem, you can do wonderful things, Steven…but Amethyst is dangerous. We don't want you hurt, or worse."

Steven understood. He knew that they, his other friends, and his father would be extremely worried if he was put in danger. He nodded, and embraced them both.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Amethyst sat down near the mountains of the land, gazing at the city. She became bored, and restless. She wanted to have fun, she wanted to the world her power. She urged to goof around with Garnet, or maybe Pearl.<p>

She felt accomplished that she defeated the Crystal Gem leader two weeks ago. She remembered on the days of Pearl's madness. An excellent idea popped in her mind, she grinned ear to ear.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter has been certainly interesting. I hope I did well on the pacing and all, I don't want it to be dragged out or rushed. Moreover, I really wanted to focus on the characters' feelings in this chapter, for character development and such and such.<p>

Anywho, review please! Feedback is always appreciated and it makes readers like us very happy! Chapter 6 is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Eerie Manipulation

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Man, I really am getting ideas for this story quick, oh boy. Anywho, this chapter shows something a bit more on what happened in the previous chapter, which I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Eerie Manipulation<strong>

The next several days have been filled with pure tension. There was not a single word of Amethyst making an attack, but Garnet has always kept watching the city day and night. Pearl and Steven believe she has a rich desire of capturing Amethyst, she's become obsessed. And the obsession is what Amethyst is craving for.

With Steven at home, Garnet and Pearl patrol the city during midday…..again.

"So….are you sure you're ok?" Pearl questioned, suspicious of her leader's behavior, "I mean you just seem so…..brooding."

"I am _perfectly_ fine," Garnet replied, her voice monotone.

Her fingers twitch slightly, and she had an urge to summon her weapons. She curled up her fingers into fists as she heard a 'clang' sound, turning to what she can see in the alley.

"Garnet…..there's _nothing _there," Pearl assured her, eyeing the same direction as she only found trash bins being knocked down by the howling wind, "It's just the wind."

"A-Amethyst," Garnet mumbled, her gems glowing slightly, feeling dread and danger.

"No Amethyst," Pearl told her calmly, staring at her friend, "She's got you bad. You're becoming obsessed."

Garnet hissed and growled, her eyes darting to every direction of the city.

"Your mind thinks she's there, but she isn't," Pearl drawled on, "It's giving you that sense of delusion and danger. You need to simmer down."

Garnet takes deep breaths, her gems flicker to whether or not to summon her weapons. When she heard the sound of metal scraping, she jumped in front of Pearl in a protective stance.

"There's nothing there," Pearl repeated, "You're hearing things."

Garnet begins to shake, her gauntlets flash on and off.

"But-but she's here!" she argued.

"I think you're confused!" Pearl screamed, "Garnet, listen to yourself! Snap out of it!"

The noise of Amethyst's laughter tormented the leader, and she felt very unsure of what to do. Pearl desperately tries to calm the crimson Gem down, until she heard footsteps.

"Hey Pearl."

Pearl spun her head around, surprised to find Amethyst. She prepared to make an electric spear to defend herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the toxic Gem with fury, "Aren't you-"

She stopped her sentence as Garnet leaped and tackled Amethyst, tumbling with her as they roll across the streets. She summoned her spear which is covered in lightning.

"I have really gotten to you, haven't I?" Amethyst questioned Garnet, who is fiercely trying to punch her as she easily dodges, "And all it took was a near-death experience."

"Shut up!" Garnet shouted aggressively, whacking Amethyst upside the jaw.

She slightly jumped once Amethyst chortled with a mad cackle. That made her sense of danger spiked.

"What…what are you laughing at!?" she demanded coldly.

Amethyst glanced at her trembling, horrified leader. Staring at her made her laugh.

"_You_," she replied, kicking her to the ground, "Ha! You look so scared!"

Amethyst was then interrupted once she got electrocuted by Pearl's spear. She grunted and grabbed the spear, breaking it in half. She then attempted to leave as she placed a small acid bomb, which imploded and splattered among the city.

"Amethyst!" Garnet shrilled, punching madly as she throw punches at the air.

Pearl ran to her and shakes her, snapping her out of her delusional paranoia.

"A-Amethyst?" Garnet muttered, staring at Pearl, "Wh-Where is she?"

Pearl takes a deep breath, trying to calm her down.

"_She's gone."_

* * *

><p>Oh golly, this chapter sure was full of manipulation indeed, very eerie. As you can see, Garnet is filled with being both paranoid and delusional, possibly obsessed. Yet, she will eventually simmer down until she lets go of that obsession. And you see in this chapter not only Amethyst being loco again, but you see what Pearl can do. But yeah, really intense chapter.<p>

Like always, please review, feedback is always appreciated! Chapter 7 is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Easing The Paranoia

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody, here is a yet another chapter of this _"Crystal Gems" _saga. And this one is not much action-y, but it will reveal to something later on in the story. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Easing The Paranoia<strong>

Amethyst escaped yet again. It surely left the three Crystal Gems in questioning of what to do. In the meantime, Pearl tries to find ways to ease Garnet's obsession/delusional paranoia. Seeing the leader having hallucinations and fears is making her concerned of all aspects. She has to figure out a way to calm her down.

Garnet sat on the couch of the house, arms crossed and tapping her foot in agitation. She hated being stuck in the house; she hated this. She wanted to get out, she wanted to capture Amethyst for once and for all, but no. She has to stay here.

Steven and Pearl sat by her side, both clearly worried of the crimson Gem. They thought of ways to soothe her, to clear her mind.

"Garnet," Steven finally spoke, "Are you alright?"

Garnet nodded quickly, still tapping her foot but even faster. Taking a deep breath, Steven scooted closer to her.

"Look," he stated, "I know Amethyst has made us all afraid, but don't give up. There's nothing to fear but fear itself. I just want to tell you that this obsession of yours is getting out of hand. I mean, look at you, Garnet! Do you really want to be this way?"

Garnet absorbed his words like a sponge, thinking hard through her troubled mind. The more she believed Steven, the more she received a headache. It was throbbing and burning, she held onto her head as she made a pained gasp.

"Garnet!" Steven yelled, awestruck as he saw his leader's gauntlets flash on and off.

"She's going through that again," Pearl explained frantically, "We're going to have to calm her down!"

They each grab onto Garnet's arms, holding the delusional Gem down. Garnet thrashed and kicked her legs madly, breathing heavily. Her gems glow dangerously and throbbed as she screams in excruciating pain.

Steven observed her gemstones and his eyes widened, wishing he didn't spot them. Garnet's gemstones are extremely hot, and are sizzling as acid was inside of the gems. Pearl gawked at this, gulping as she shuddered.

As Steven supplied healing spit on Garnet's gems, Garnet stopped as she slowly relaxed. Taking slow, deep breaths, she calmed down. Realizing the situation she's in, she stared at the two.

"What happened?" she asked quizzically.

Pearl sighed, staring at her with nervousness.

"Amethyst _poisoned _you," she explained, "But, Steven healed your gems."

Garnet slumped on the couch, feeling fatigued and exhausted.

"I see," she mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Steven and Pearl let go of her to let her doze off. As Garnet fell asleep, Pearl pondered on what to do.

"We have to stop Amethyst before this gets worse," she noted, scratching her chin in thought, "I'll have to track her down for now, but not only for capturing."

Steven raised a brow. What else does Pearl has planned?

"Not only?" he repeated.

Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"_I'm going to interrogate her."_

* * *

><p>Well, look what we have here. Things are starting to heat up. In the next chapter, Pearl will confront Amethyst and try to capture her with her electric powers. But what happens when these two powers go against each other?<p>

Please review; feedback is always appreciated. It makes writers like us happy. Chapter 8 is coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody, it's a three day weekend and I'm more than pumped to give you chapter 8. This chapter will be quite interesting, just wait and see. Also, I got news: _"Jungle Ruins" _got the most votes for the next upcoming story! This will be quite fun, to write an AU that hasn't even been thought about yet for this fandom.

Anyway, here is chapter 8. Read and review and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Captured<strong>

Throughout the week, Steven has been by Garnet's side, attempting to keep a watch of her. Pearl told him so since she believes their leader needs more time to recover.

In the meantime, Pearl has been thinking of ways to capture Amethyst and interrogate her. She searched for solutions to get Amethyst, but let's say things spice up later on.

Pearl was investigating the area around her, hoping to find Amethyst, but what surprised her was that Amethyst could spot them anywhere. It was creepy yet Amethyst can make it work.

Later on, Pearl trekked amok the city, finding something rather…..disturbing. She can see most of the buildings are in chaos, destroyed. She can spot fire and smoke scattered around the town. She heard Amethyst's laughter from a distance, alerting her to be vigilant.

She summoned her spear, which is covered with electricity. Lurking around, her eyes locked onto Amethyst, who trudged towards her.

"What ya doing in my territory, P?" Amethyst questioned her rudely, "Scram! I got more people to perish!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"I am _not_ letting you terrorize these humans!" she barked bravely, swinging her spear at Amethyst's face.

Amethyst grinned, swatting Pearl's spear out of her reach.

"Ya wanna go?" she challenged with a mischievous grin as she summoned acid, "Your loss."

Pearl growled, twirling her spear around and drilling it at Amethyst, yet Amethyst caught it with her hands. Grinning, she began to disintegrate it, but Pearl electrocuted her with her electricity. Amethyst hollered in pain, yet she kept a firm grip on the spear.

She sprang it in the air and torpedoed herself at Pearl. Pearl jumped and tumbled out of the way, re-summoning her spear. Amethyst laughed wickedly, and took off at Pearl. She gave her a good whack in the face, causing Pearl to collapse onto her bottom.

The pastel Gem glared at her enemy, and used all of her electricity she can offer. Snarling, she shot electricity in many directions. Amethyst screeched in pain, her body spasming. She convulsed on the ground, twitching.

Pearl takes small inhales, relieved that she has Amethyst. Finally, she can interrogate her and helped to cure her from her madness. Honestly, glancing at Amethyst reminds her of herself when she became a villain, but that's changed.

Everything has changed.

Picking up Amethyst on her back, she trailed back home.

"_It's time for some answers."_

* * *

><p>And that's chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy the fight scene and the interaction. You'll see more of these interactions in the next chapter, as capturing Amethyst and interrogating her will leave some surprises. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review. Please give support or feedback, because I would really appreciate it. Chapter 9 is coming soon.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Insanity

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

I'll admit, this is not only the longest chapter I made so far, but it is also the darkest chapter I made so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Insanity<strong>

Ever since the poisoning, Garnet observed that Amethyst has become radioactive. She can sense strong radiation whenever Amethyst is around her. Today, she never expected Amethyst to be held captive by Pearl. Finally, they can get some answers.

There was one room where it is small and steel, made as an interrogation room. Pearl sat on a desk, glaring at Amethyst who is tied up on a chair. Steven and Garnet stare at Amethyst uneasily while Pearl gave a harsh gaze.

"What were you planning, Amethyst?" Pearl questioned the intoxicated Gem, "You know, plans of obviously trying to destroy the city?"

Garnet could still feel the subtle sensation of Amethyst's radiation; it made her tense.

"Does it have anything to do with radiation?" she asked, her stoic ton wavering uneasily.

Within that, Amethyst grinned, cackling.

"Still scared, huh-"

She was interrupted as Garnet kicked her in the face, bleeding all over her face. Garnet snarled, summoning her gauntlets as she was about to pummel Amethyst, but Steven gripped onto her arm.

"Calm down, please Garnet," Steven pleaded with innocence.

Signaling to stop, Garnet lowered her fists and dispersed her weapons, calming her jets down.

Amethyst can only grin. She can achieve anything she pleases to do. Though, radiation can give her a sick idea. A very sick idea indeed.

"Let's say that you won't make it this time," she explained, laughing sadistically.

Steven started to feel pure terror, trembling slightly. He didn't like the sound of that. He missed the old Amethyst, and not this lunatic. He wanted to tell her to stop, but he felt helpless at this point.

"A…Amethyst," he stuttered as he was shedding tears, "Why….why would you do all of this?"

Amethyst snickered. It was a crying shame that she didn't even have sympathy for him. She had better plans. She felt like just smearing acid all over him, but today she can cause the devastation of the Crystal Gems. She would attempt to break them too.

"You know what happens to things when they are radioactive, Steven?" she told him mischievously, "They explode!"

Within that, Garnet's eyes widened and her blood ran cold. She knew what Amethyst meant by those words. She can slowly feel her entire world crashing down on her. She felt the radiation spikened, oh no.

She heard the sound of something about to explode within the temple. Pearl quickly began to shock Amethyst as the temple shook. Amethyst grinned and force acid against Pearl.

"Leave me!" Pearl shouted, "I can handle this!"

"Are you sure?" Garnet asked urgently, worried of her well being, "We want you to make it out alive, Pearl!"

Pearl felt tears track down her face; she hated to do this. But, she wanted them safe, and that's all she ever wanted.

"**LEAVE! GO….NOW!" **she screamed.

Garnet nodded, and rushed out of the temple with Steven as fast as their legs can carry them.

As they ran, they were blown away from gale force winds as they escaped. Garnet grabs a hold of Steven, leaping high in the air as her gauntlet-covered hand gripped onto the cliff ledge of the hill. She held the terrified, crying Steven to her chest.

With a deafening sound, the noise of an explosion pierced their ears. The implosion was shaped like a mushroom cloud and bits and pieces of the temple fall from the sky along with a huge mass of sand.

Garnet screamed and screeched in pain, struggling to hold onto the ledge. The earth of that ledge began to crumble and break, causing the two Gems to fall.

As they fell from the cliff, they didn't expect to be rescued. As they stared at the demolished temple, their eyes adverted to Lion, who saved them.

"Lion!" Steven yelled happily, caressing Lion's fluffy mane, "You saved us!"

Garnet grinned and patted Lion on the head softly.

She then took a very close look at the temple. Through the smoke and kicked up sand, she can see something shining and a burst of lightning shot up in the air.

"**PEARL!" **Steven and Garnet hollered worriedly.

Once Lion landed on the beach, the two Crystal Gems scrambled over the ruins of the temple, hoping to find Pearl. Garnet lifted batches of debris with her gauntlets.

"C'mon, c'mon," she spat nervously.

Steven searched around the debris, his eyes dawned on something strange and bizarre. He found footsteps of acid leaving the city, and a crumbled piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

While Steven was skimming through the letter, Garnet finally found what she had been looking for, but when she found it, she felt as if the Earth stood still.

In her hands was Pearl's gemstone, broken with criss-crossed cracks. Too many cracks, and it crumbled into dust, being blown by the buffeting winds. Pearl's dead, because of her brave sacrifice.

When Steven was done with the letter, he approached Garnet who has her hands covering her face. His compassion exploded as he tightly embraced Garnet.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" he pondered, feeling as if his heart dropped down to the soles of his feet.

Garnet takes a shaky breath, regaining her stoic composure even though she has a small tear trailing down her left cheek.

"Pearl's gone," she mumbled, quickly wiping her tear.

Steven bawled, stuffing his head into his leader's chest. Garnet spot the paper in his hand and grabbed it, reading it.

"So, this is what you read," she whispered feebly.

Steven nodded, glancing at the crimson Gem.

"Amethyst wrote it," he explained, "She did it as some kind of final words thing. It says she left a legacy, and she wants us to investigate one place."

"Which is?" Garnet wondered curiously.

"_The Strawberry Battlefield."_

* * *

><p>Woah, bunch of suspenseful things happened here. You will see what Amethyst's legacy is in the next chapter. We are almost near the end guys, so keep your eyes peeled! Also, please review, it makes writers like us happy and makes us write even better and faster! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and chapter 10 is coming soon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: The Radioactive Gem

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 10, and this chapter will give you quite a surprise. I hope you all enjoy, read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Radioactive Gem<strong>

With the Crystal Gem temple destroyed and Pearl dead, Steven and Garnet ride on Lion towards the Strawberry Battlefield. With the domestic Warp Pad destroyed, they have to set on foot towards the fields, until Lion did his portal trick, causing them to be transported into the fields.

Steven enjoyed the sweet fragrance of strawberries and the sun, but only for a limited amount of time. He knew that the only way to stop this madness is to come face to face with the one thing who caused Amethyst to be this way: The acid monster.

Garnet can sense the raw radiation around the fields. She glanced around the huge strawberries(As Lion caught one and began munching on it), hoping to find what she is looking for.

So much has happened, and she still couldn't get over it. The first moment she was worried about Amethyst's new powers and now they're searching for the monster, but there is something she didn't expect.

She didn't expect Amethyst to kill Pearl like that, that moment she knew Amethyst was gone for good.

"Hey Garnet!" Steven shouted, snapping the leader out of her thoughts, "Look what I found!"

Garnet turned to what Steven has pointed to, and cringed slightly at what she saw. She saw that the fields in front of her are burned and tarnished. The grass was wilted and the strawberries were dried up. Through the trail, there are footsteps made of acid.

"Wait! Stop!" A voice pleaded to the sky, obviously crying for help.

"Stay close," Garnet told Steven protectively.

Steven and her, along with Lion, trekked closer and closer to the sound of the voice. As they finally found the sound of the voice, they couldn't believe what they saw.

They stared at the acid monster gazing down at a crying form of Amethyst. To their shock, Amethyst looks completely normal, just like her old self, as she wept near the monster.

Once she spot Garnet and Steven, her violet eyes sparkle with relief. She ran towards them and embraced them, weeping sadly.

"That's the monster who corrupted you…._all this time?"_ Garnet spat hotly.

Amethyst nodded, as Steven comforted her uncontrollable sobbing.

"Well," Garnet stated, cracking her knuckles and facing the monster, "It won't escape from me this time. As the Crystal Gems, we stick together."

Amethyst nodded yet again, summoning her whip which is free from acid. Garnet flashed her gauntlets, and Steven finally formed his shield.

"_We are the Crystal Gems!"_

* * *

><p>Well, that sure was quite an unexpected twist, or was it? And yes, the acid monster is the <em>same <em>one from Chapter 1, the one who gave Amethyst her acid powers, but it doesn't look like she doesn't have them anymore, huh? The next chapter is going to be the final battle of the story, going to be full of action.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, I would really appreciate your feedback. Chapter 11 is coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Showdown

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here we are, the final battle! And this one is going to be good! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Final Showdown<strong>

With a savage war cry, Garnet charged against the toxic monster, punching it with all her might. She felt her anger rise and thicken, her blood boiled. She felt as if aggression is her only comfort zone. Whatever it was, Garnet wanted to destroy this thing.

Quite astonished by her fury, Steven and Amethyst cause by her side and helped her. Steven block all of the acid that was being projectile by the monster. Amethyst cracked her whip, tying it around some remnants of the Gem pyramid and tossing them at the acid monster.

Garnet gritted and grinded her teeth, all she wanted to do is to kill this toxic beast. She never felt this angry in a long, long time, and it felt _good_ to let it out. Her teeth let out hissing sounds, and she yet again zoom at the creature.

She slammed her fist into the monster's face, causing a shockwave to follow behind her. She struck it with her feet, kicking it in the chest rapidly. Unexpectedly, the savage grabbed her leg, dangling her upside down, and tossing her aside.

Garnet skidded against the burnt ground, tumbling near Steven and Amethyst. She stands up, cracking her bleeding knuckles.

Once the acid entity soared towards them, Steven grabbed his shield, sending waves throughout the Strawberry fields. That in turn, made the acid monster unable to use its devastating powers.

"Amethyst, NOW!" Garnet screamed on top of her lungs, "Defeat him!"

Amethyst nodded, and rushed towards the entity, her weapon at the ready.

There was a loud sickening crack that echoed miles throughout the fields. Amethyst's whip coiled tightly against the monster's neck, causing it to screech in pain.

Throughout that, the monster has had enough and is about to harm Amethyst by exploding. Amethyst lets out a frightened gasp, it was going to implode, wanting to go into her body again.

Garnet felt her heart thump rapidly and feeling as if timed stopped. She lets out an anguish cry, grappling Amethyst and rushing out of the way.

"C'mon guys! Hurry!" Steven yelled in panic, as he sat on Lion.

Garnet jumped and landed near them, placing Amethyst and herself onto Lion.

"Let's go, NOW!" she screeched.

Lion bolted from the acid explosion of the monster, and made a portal, escaping from the Strawberry Battlefield.

The portal spiraled and opened near the Beach City shoreline, revealing Lion and the Crystal Gems. As soon as the Gems got off of their fluffy companion, Garnet examined Amethyst worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she questioned her, "You're not radioactive anymore, right?"

Amethyst can tell that her leader is still shaken from earlier events. She can't believe that she poisoned Garnet and killed Pearl, but now she's okay. She's cured from that monster, thanks to that explosion from the temple. Though, she felt guilty for all of this mess.

"I'm fine, G," she replied somberly, "I am so sorry for what I have done. I…..I never meant to cause this much trouble, I-"

She paused once Steven and Garnet both embraced her, comforting her. Amethyst sighed as she buried her head into both of their arms.

"Where do we go now?" Steven asked the tallest Gem in concern.

"_Wherever the wind takes us," Garnet answered._

* * *

><p>Pretty deep, huh? Anyway, we got one more chapter to go, and we are done! Please review and give me feedback, remember, it makes readers like us happy and makes us appreciate ya. I really do appreciate you guys didn't abandon to show up for this sequel, it really means something. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter; chapter 12 is coming soon.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: The Finale

**Toxic**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here we go, the final chapter, the great conclusion to this wonderful story. I hope you read and review everyone, have a great read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Finale<strong>

Pearl's death left a mark on each of the Gems. Steven was depressed, Garnet was more protective, and Amethyst was filled with guilt.

With the help of Greg, Garnet and Amethyst built a new house near the shore, to replace the old one. Steven explained to Connie of what happened, as she was worried sick about him.

Ever since the incident, Garnet has grown apart from Amethyst, and Amethyst became concerned. Amethyst wanted to talk to her, but Garnet have her the silent treatment(except on missions).

Today, she is going to talk with her.

* * *

><p>Garnet sat on the cliff where the fence was put. Not taking her eyes off of the horizon, she heard small footsteps. Sighing sharply, her head finally turned to see Amethyst.<p>

"What do you want?" she questioned bitterly, crossing her arms.

"G," Amethyst stated, sitting down with her leader, "Are you okay?"

Garnet shrugged.

"Sure," she replied simply.

Amethyst didn't seem convinced. She wraps her arm around Garnet's shoulders, rubbing her right arm to comfort her friend.

"You're bothered by me."

Garnet blinked, quickly turning to her and standing up.

"How else can I!?" she replied defensively, "You basically killed Pearl and almost killed me! Most of all, you betrayed us! Steven was scared to tears because of you! I care about you and THIS is how you repay me!?"

Once she let herself cool down, she noticed Amethyst fixed her gaze on her, worried.

"What?" Garnet asked her as Amethyst trudged close to her.

"You're…crying," Amethyst responded, seeing Garnet quickly wiping tears once she said that, "You care that much about me?"

Garnet nodded, embracing Amethyst.

"I do," she responded, stroking Amethyst's head, "I would be crushed if anything happens to you guys."

"I am really sorry about Pearl," Amethyst told her, tears welling up in her eyes.

Garnet wiped her tears, still wrapping her arms around her.

"The past is the past, Amethyst."

They both took a stare at the ocean, remembering all of the good times they had with Pearl.

_But she will still remain in their hearts, forever._

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>Annnnnd the sequel is done! Finally, that was actually really fun to write though even though it took a while to figure it out. So, did the sequel made it equally good to "Scars," or is it better than "Scars?" Please review, answer the question, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.<p>

The next story is an AU called "Jungle Ruins." It's going to be quite interesting, so be on the lookout for that. I hope you all have a good day, and thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
